


Dog Tags

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Gunplay, M/M, Ownership, Rough Sex, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needed some air. He wandered into a sex shop and found the bondage section. </p><p>Sherlock was shocked to see John standing in front of him in full military fatigues. This was going to be an interesting day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayStarletQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayStarletQueen/gifts), [Johnlockthedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/gifts).



> This was written for my two lovely ladies. 
> 
> BroadwayStarletQueen, who has put up with my fangirl comments for the past month or so on her amazing Wholock series
> 
> And JohnlockTheDoors, who is my best friend in the whole wide world.
> 
> **Sorry, AO3 messed up the format. I'll fix the spacing later. Too tired at the moment**

“Sherlock, don’t forget that we are going out tonight.” John look up over his newspaper at the young detective who is bent over a beaker, conduction some experiment.

 

“Why.” Sherlock didn’t even bother to look up.

 

“Why what, Sherlock? Why don’t I want you to forget? Or why are we going out?” John’s tone is betraying his annoyance. “We planned this three weeks ago! Do you know how hard it is to get reservations at Clos Maggiore?”

 

“Yes.” Another stunning response from One-Word-Wonder.

 

“Sherlock! At this point I’m just going to hop on my jetpack and fly to the moon.” John abandons his paper, letting his frustration show.

 

“Yes, fine. Bring back milk.”

 

John doesn’t bother to answer. He just gets up and storms out of the flat, grabbing his coat as he left.

 

“Who does he think he is? What makes him think he can get away treating me like that!” John fumes to himself as he storms down the street. He doesn’t even care when he goes. He heads north out of 221b, cuts over to Allsop Pl and travels South East. After about 20 minutes John stops fuming and looks around. He’s in between Oxford Street and Shaftesbury Ave, he had walked further than he intended. Thinking he’d have a better chance catching a cab on Shaftesbury, he trudged on.

 

A blue and white storefront with flashing lights in the window caught his eye. The sign on the door read “Welcome to SOHO’s Largest Sesx Shop.” He quickly looked away, embarrassed. He quickened his pace and walked past the store, the mannequins dressed in skimpy lingerie burned holes in his mind. He might be with Sherlock now, but he could still appreciate the curves of a woman’s body. He made it a few stores down before curiosity got the better of him and he turned around and walked back to Harmony’s.

 

John was surprised when he walked in. A cute blond girl behind the counter smiled at him, but let him look around without bothering him.  Taking the store in, he noticed that it was more boutique than a shady adult DVD store.

 

There was a DVD section, a lingerie section, a toy section, but it was the kink section that caught his eye. He had always been curious about BDSM. When he was away in Afghanistan, the guys would share their stories, and most of them were BDSM, and John would be lying if he told anyone they didn’t turn him on.

 

He wandered over and notice that most of it was light kink stuff. There were gags, and blindfolds, and rope, handcuffs, and leather cuffs along with an assortment of swings and harnesses. His eye caught on a bright red ball gag. How glorious it would be to shove that in Sherlock’s mouth when the detective was being annoying. He could picture the look of surprised as he shoved the gag into Sherlock’s perfect mouth. He felt a twinge in his pants, and pushed the thought out of his head. Now was not the place to get a hard on, he didn’t want to look like a pervert.  

 

He wandered around the store, and was surprised to find himself at the counter, smiling at the shop girl with an armful of items.

 

“Busy night?” She smiled as she started to ring him out.

 

“More like afternoon. Boyfriend is being unreasonable. Figured this will put him in his place.” He smiled, then felt mortified! Why had he just said that? He wanted to kick himself. But apparently this poor girl had heard it all before because she just smiled as she handed him his bag.

 

“Well, have fun.” She winked as he turned to walk out the door.

 

He managed to find a taxi fairly quickly and within 10 minutes was back at the front door of 221B.

He hung his coat up and walked up the stairs, thankful that the bag was an opaque plastic with no writing on it.

 

Sherlock was still at the kitchen table, bent over the beaker, this time with a dropper and some green liquid.

“Oi! You’d better not be trying to blow the flat up, I just got home…”

“You left?” Sherlock looked up and eyed John.

“Yes, you git. I’ve been gone for almost an hour.” Remembering his annoyance and why he left, John walked up to his room. He had formed a plan on the taxi ride here. And experiment. Sherlock loved experiments.

 

Up in his room he got to work quickly. He laid the contents of his bag out, and inserted batteries where batteries were needed. He took a deep breath and went to his closet. Hanging in a dry cleaner bag was his army fatigues. He quickly stripped, leaving his pants on the floor and stepped into his uniform. He pocketed his dog tags and looked around. Everything was in order, now it was just time for the final touch, his military Beret.

It felt weird being in his old fatigues. They felt stiff compared to his normal civilian clothes. He buttoned up his jacket, put on his heavy black boots and gathered the toys back up in the bag. He let out a sigh, straightened his back, made his arms stiff at his side and walked down the stairs.

He tried to make the boots quite on the steps, he wanted to surprise Sherlock. But it was either walk painfully slow, and alert Sherlock, or make a ton of noise, and alert Sherlock. Maybe Sherlock would think John was still upset…

Sherlock, dear annoying sweet Sherlock, was still bent over the table. It’s a wonder he didn’t have a bad back. A little unsure how to start, John just stood in the doorway between the sitting room and the kitchen.

After a few minutes Sherlock gave into his curiosity. It wasn’t like John to watch him work. John usually left him alone, as he liked it. He flicked his eyes up quickly and did a double take. He thought he had seen John wearing his Army fatigues. This couldn’t be right. He looked again. Yes. There was Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, standing in front of him.

“Go get the riding crop you have in your room. Quickly.” The air of command in John’s voice was unmistakable. And for some reason Sherlock couldn’t help but scramble up and obey. He ran to his room, retrieved the crop and hurried back to John’s side.John had made his way into the sitting room now, his hands were clasped behind his back standing at ease.

“Now Sherlock, time for a bit of an… experiment. You like experiments, don’t you? Just nod, I don’t want you talking just yet.”

Sherlock nodded eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and fear. What had come over John. And, why was he enjoying this so much. He could feel his pants tightening. The bulge becoming more noticeable.

“Time for some rules.” John took the riding crop out of Sherlock’s hands and circled him a few times. Inspecting him.

“Rule number one: I don’t want to hear a sound out of your mouth, not even a whimper. If I want you to talk, I’ll ask you a question.

Rule number two: Going forward, you are not allowed to touch yourself for pleasure.

Rule number three: You will keep yourself clean for me. That way I can have you at any time. Day or night.

Rule number four: If we are alone, you will address me as Captain or Sir.

Rule number five: If anything is ever too much, or you are in pain, you may use the safeword - Doctor. 

Rule number six: You are to wear my dog tags at all times.”

 

“Any questions?”

“No, Sir.” Sherlock shook his head hard, dark curls bouncing.

“Good.” Captain Watson’s voice was gruff. Battle worn and hard. “Clothes off, and NEATLY put them in a pile.” He yelled the word “Neatly” inches from Sherlock’s ear and it made him jump.

He stood back and watched Sherlock work. The dressing gown came off quick as a flash, and was placed over the back of his arm chair. Sherlock fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before giving up halfway and pulling it over his head. It was folded and neatly placed on the chair. The rest of his clothes came off with more ease, but the trembling in Sherlock’s fingers remained.

Once Sherlock was naked Captain Watson circled him again topping directly in front of him.

“What do you have to say about this? Are you trying to disappoint me?” Captain Watson used the riding crop to lift up Sherlock’s mostly limp cock.

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” Sherlock hung his head in shame. He wasn’t like John. He found it hard to stay aroused. Sherlock gave out an involuntary cry as Captain Watson gave his cock a smack with the crop.

“Making noises so early, are we, soldier? I thought Sherlock Holmes had perfect control over his body? Are you trying to disappoint me? Well, get in control, get that cock hard, and SHUT UP.” He growled, trying to hide his pleasure at Sherlock disobeying. How he had wanted a reason to smack that perfect ass of his.

Captain Watson walked over to his chair, where he had dropped his bag, and took out a simple leather collar. It had one O ring and a plain black leather strap. Attached to it was a matching leather leash.  

“Lower your neck, soldier.”  Sherlock lowered his neck, and Captain Watson fastened the collar around his long neck. He could feel his own cock getting hard and rubbing against the stiff zipper inside his fatigues. Maybe not wearing pants wasn’t such a good idea.

He walked back over to the bag, this time bringing it with him. Sherlock’s eyes were glued to the bag, almost in fear of what was in there. He watched Sherlock’s eyes grow wide as he pulled the bright red ball gag out of the bag. He unceremoniously dropped the bag, and walked right up to Sherlock.

“Open.” Sherlock obeyed. John’s breath hitched as he shoved the gag into Sherlock’s mouth. “Good. Now turn.” He fasted the gag around Sherlock’s head, perhaps a bit too tight.

“Good boy.” He purred. “Now. On the floor, ass in the air, and I want you to spread your ass with your hands.” John sneared into the soldiers ears. Mimicking the tone his drill instructor had used on him.

Sherlock scrambled to his knees, face digging into the rug, arms wrapped around his backside spreading his cheeks open. He had no idea what compelled him to obey. But there was a driving force in him, begging to please his Captain.

Captain Watson walked around and stood behind Sherlock. He prodded Sherlock’s legs open wider with the riding crop and stood back to admire his prize. He had to stop himself from moaning at the sight. There was Sherlock, on his knees, ass in the air, black leather leash trailing on the floor. But what really go John, was the way Sherlock’s balls hung in between his legs.

He couldn’t help himself, he let out a low moan that he turned into a growl. The position was perfect, but to assert himself, he roughly grabbed Sherlock’s ass with one hand, and with the other pushed his back down.

“Keep your back arched, soldier. Is that clear?”

 

A muffled “Yes, Sir.” came from Sherlocks’ gagged mouth.

“Good.” He removed his hands, a small red mark showed where he had grabbed Sherlock’s ass. Oi. How was he going to get through this. He might come off of spanking Sherlock. He settled on an image of the bag of fingernails Sherlock had in the fridge, and that did the trick.

“Hands flat on the ground outstretched above your head. I don’t want to see them come off the floor for any reason.” He barked.

Once Sherlock was in position John secured the image of the bag of fingernails, planted his feet firmly on the ground over Sherlock’s legs, bent over and gave that white ass a smack. His hands stung, but oh it was invigorating. Sherlock flinched, and his fingers dug into the carpet, but he didn’t make a noise. A perfect red handprint quickly formed on Sherlock’s left ass cheek.

 

“Time to even things out, soldier.” Captain Watson whispered, sending a visible shiver down his spine.  He placed his weight on his heels and gave Sherlock’s other cheek all he had. A nasty bruise started to form almost instantly. John shook his hand, trying to ignore the pain. He looked over at Sherlock, surprised, and aroused, to see tears welling up in his eyes.

Taking up the riding crop again, he trailed it over Sherlock’s ass, letting him know what was coming next. He raised the riding crop, deciding where best to use it. He let a grin slip across his lips as he brought the crop down hard on the inside of Sherlock’s thigh. Growling in delight at the way it made his balls jiggle. After a few more solid smacks with the crop Captain Watson threw it to the ground. Sherlock’s prick had gotten rather hard from the spanking and he had to think about fingernails again.

Out of the bag he withdrew a rather large butt plug and walked over and crouched in front of Sherlock. He held the butt plug up to Sherlock’s face with one hand, and pulled his gun out of his waistband with the other. He leveled the gun at Sherlock’s forehead and with a low voice that

“You are going to beg for this. And if you don’t do a good job.. Trust me when I tell you, that punishment won't be nearly as enjoyable.” He stood back up, got the lube out of the bag, and knelt down behind Sherlock’s ass.

Sherlock dared one glance behind him. The sight made his groin ache. Captain John Watson was applying lube to his ass while pointing a loaded gun at his head. Jesus Christ. What the hell is going on!  A… A loaded gun… The thought echoed in Sherlock’s head, each time making his prick get harder and harder.

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised that it’s the gun that got you excited. I guess it shouldn’t. You case after criminals for fun.” With that Captain Watson inserted a lubed up finger into his tight hole. Sherlock involuntarily clenched.

“Excuse me? Loosen. Now!” Captain Watson gave Sherlock a smack on the ass. Using just two fingers, but applying as much force as he could. Sherlock bit back a cry. But he loosened up.

Captain Watson inserted his finger again, slowly stretching his hole. He inserted two more fingers and soon Sherlock was rocking back and forth trying to get off on John’s fingers. Without warning Captain Watson removed his fingers and started to wiggle the butt plug in place.

“Are you a good boy, soldier?” The Captain purred.

“Yes sir.”

“That’s what I thought. Work your ass onto this. I don’t want to do all the work.” With that, Sherlock slowly worked his ass around the rest of the plug. Once it was in place John stood back up, stretching his back.

“On your feet.”

Sherlock stiffly got to his feet, getting used to a giant butt plug was not as easy as he expected.

Captain Watson stuck a hand his his pocket and watched Sherlock as he flipped  the switch that belonged to the butt plug. Sherlock all but jumped out of his skin and sank to his knees. He hung his head and his back arched.

John undid the zipper to his pants, grabbed Sherlock’s head by his curls and stuck his cock in Sherlock’s face.

“While you’re there, show me how much you want to come tonight.”

 

Sherlock looked up, and saw the gun stuffed in the front of John’s waistband pointing directly at his own cock. The image and the vibrations in his ass were enough to send him over the edge right now. But he wanted to please his Captain.

The ball gag was still in his mouth, so he did the only thing he could think of. He nuzzled his face into his Captain’s sack. He was rewarded with a moan from John.

“Ooooooooh… What a good boy I have. Here… Let me take this gag off.”

The instant the gag was off, Sherlock’s mouth was on John’s cock. His tongue flicked the head of his Captain's cock, and he bobbed his head up and down, adding a slight twist to his head. Captain Watson put one hand on his gun, while holding his hair tightly with the other. The next time Sherlock’s head bobbed down on his cock, John held his head there, forcing his nose to touch his skin. Sherlock’s eyes fell to the gun, and he did not struggle.

Drool was starting to drip down Sherlock's chin. He desperately wanted air. He tried to sick in a breath through his nose but his Captain's cock was buried too far down his throat. He lungs were burning and his chest felt like it would explode from the pressure. He tried to pull away. He needed to obey the screaming in his lungs. But the more he pulled away, the more his Captain pulled back.

"Did I say you could go anywhere, boy?" Watson sneered.

Unable to speak due to the cock in his mouth, Sherlock blinked the tears from his eyes and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Hold it. To the count of 10."

_1 Sherlock fought the urge to struggle._

_2 His captain was pulling his hair so tight it hurt._

_3 There was a loaded gun pointed at his nose._

_4 Gone was the meek John Watson. OH! Oh dear god! The vibrations just got stronger! There was a higher setting!_

_5 Sherlock was not bored anymore._

_6 His vision was starting to blur._

_7 He was involuntary choking on cock. And he enjoyed that a lot more than he probably should._

_8 The vibration in was starting to send him over the edge._

_9 He was now seeing spots._

_10 Any second now and he was going to pass out, mouth still wrapped around his Captains cock._

Captain Watson pushed Sherlock’s head away from his cock with a grunt. With one swift movement he had his boot on the coffee table, kicking it roughly towards the couch. One more, softer, kick to Sherlock’s back sent him swallowing forward on the floor. Still gasping for air, Sherlock didn’t think to catch himself and he fell on hard on his face.

 

Slightly afraid that Sherlock might hurt himself of the coffee table John Grabbed Sherlock’s wrists from behind and dragged across the room.

 

“Right. Relax, or this might hurt a bit.” Captain Watson turned off the vibration to the butt plug and slowly worked it out.

 

“Look at this tight ass hole!” The Captain purred. Stretching it apart with his fingers.”You’ve been a good boy, Soldier. You may make noise now.”

 

Knowing that Sherlock was meticulous about keeping himself clean, John leaned in and stuck his tongue just inside Sherlock’s hole. He flicked it around the edge and soon Sherlock was whimpering. Enjoying himself, John added a new sensation, he massaged Sherlock’s balls while fucking his asshole with his tongue and digging his other hand into the bruise that had formed from the spanking.

 

Sherlock felt as if he might explode. His Captain had taken him from one sensation to another without even giving him the smallest amount of time to adjust. He had gone from full-on surprise at seeing Captain John Watson, to searing pain across his ass, to an aching jaw from the ball gag, to nearly passing out by being choked with a cock. Now he was being licked out while a hand was on his balls. It was all too much for him. He let out the most sexual, beautiful noise that started as a low growl and turned into,

 

“Oh, fuck! FUCK CAPTAIN. Please, please, Captain, fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please, Sir. I can’t take any more of this teasing. Please….” It ended in a whimper, and Sherlock was sure he would have said or done anything at that moment if it meant his Captain would fuck him.

 

“Is that what you want, boy? HUH?” John pulled back, added a bit a lube to his hand and stroked his own dick, making sure it was good and hard. The thought of fingernails far from his mind. He roughly pushed Sherlock’s legs apart, stood up directly over him and bent down just enough so his prick was positioned right over Sherlock’s hole. He grabbed Sherlock’s hips, using them for leverage and thrusted in as hard as he could.

 

“Oh God! Thank you, Captain.” Sherlock cried out. hands digging into the carpet, back arching. The Captain’s grunts above him were making Sherlock’s prick itch. He wanted so badly to reach down and jerk himself off.

 

As if his Captain knew his thoughts, John shifted to his knees behind Sherlock and reached around him, wrapping a firm, but slippery hand around his cock. Sherlock cried out at the touch and almost came on the spot.

 

“Hold it a few seconds longer, Soldier. I want you to come with me.”

 

Sherlock screwed his eyes shut, waiting, focusing for that one little word… The word that meant he could have release. Ages past, if it didn’t come soon he was going to be in trouble.

 

“Come, boy!” Captain Watson grunted from above, slamming hard into Sherlock’s ass.

John grunted as he came hard in Sherlock’s ass fueled by the groans Sherlock made as he came. He nearly fell over when Sherlock collapsed onto the floor, whimpering and shaking from head to toe.

 

For one horrible moment John though he had broken Sherlock. Thought that he had pushed him too far. But his heart stopped pounding in his chest when he saw the smile on Sherlock’s lips as he trembled.

John stood up, awkwardly shuffled his cock in his pants and looked around the flat.. Oi, he had made a mess. He’d deal with that later. Right now Sherlock needed tea and to be cleaned up. He stumbled into the kitchen, put the kettle on and grabbed a towel.He walked back into the sitting room and found Sherlock in the same position.

 

John knelt down and wiped the come and lube off of Sherlock’s ass, and got as much of it out of the carpet as he could. Last thing he wanted to do was anger Mrs. Hudson. He pushed Sherlock into a sitting position and propped him up against the coffee table. Sherlock was not able to sit up by himself, so he sat next to Sherlock and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

 

“Are you alright, luv?”

 

“Mmmwwwffff….” Sherlock looked shocked at his inability to form words. But he nodded.

 

John chuckled and held him close until the kettle whistled.

 

“Stay here, luv. I’ll be back with tea.” John got up and came back with two cups of tea and a few Jammie Dodgers.

 

“Sherlock, eat this. It’ll help.” He placed a few of the cookies in Sherlock’s hand and watched as he fingered them. “Captain’s orders. Eat. I have one more surprise for you. But I need you alert.”

 

After a few sips of tea and nibbling on one of the cookies Sherlock’s brain started to turn back on.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright, Jo.. err… Captain.” Sherlock managed to say.

“Good. Finish your tea.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s forehead, dropping some of his Captain persona. John finished his tea and got up and got one last item out of the bag. Sherlock’s eyes widened.

 

“Is… is that what I think it is?”

 

John grinned, but it was the grin of Captain Watson. He was holding a locking stainless steel cock cage.

 

“Oh, of course. And you’re going to wear this. I don’t trust you… to not get bored.” He winked. He knelt down in front of Sherlock and fastened the cage around Sherlock. He fastened the lock and pocketed the key.

 

“One more thing. I want you to wear these, always.” He slipped his dog tags over Sherlock’s head and smiled.

 

“Now, boy. Clean up this flat. Then meet me in the bathroom. You smell like sex.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock struggled to his feet, his knees felt like jam. Never before had his brain shut off so completely. After a few shaky steps he remembered how to walk and made quick work of his task. He shuddered when he picked up the butt plug off the floor. The thing was huge, almost as big as John’s prick. Only… only this thing vibrated. 

He walked to the kitchen to wash the plug off and grimaced as all the bruises John had caused on his body started to hurt now that the endorphins were wearing off. After everything was put away Sherlock stumbled his way into the bathroom. After a quick glance Sherlock determines that it is his soft, loving John, leaning over the tub. Not Captain Watson. 

John looks up as Sherlock enters the bathroom. “You look like crap, love. Was the sex that good?” He gets up and trails a finger over nail marks in Sherlock’s hips. “Was it too much?”

Sherlock’s eyes open wide, shocked that John could think that. “No! Oh, John, No… But, do I have to keep this on?” Sherlock brings his hands up and tugs at the collar.

“No. Only during sex.” John laughs. “Turn around, I’ll take it off.”

Sherlock obeyed and bowed his head. John unbuckled the collar and it fell to the floor. He gave Sherlock a hard smack on his bruised ass. 

“Never, I repeat, never, let that collar touch the floor. Unless your face is buried in the floor. Got that?” 

Blinking back tears, Sherlock nodded and quickly bent over to pick up the collar and placed it on the skink. “Is, that an acceptable place for it, Captain?” 

“Yeah, that’ll work for now. We’ll have to put hooks around the flat for it. Now, in the shower, luv. Don’t forget, we have dinner plans tonight. Can’t have you smelling like sex now, can we?” 

Sherlock just shook his head and let John help him into the shower. He ached everywhere.

John quickly stripped and climbed in after Sherlock, keeping him steady. 

“Just lean on me, luv. I worked you a bit hard, I fear. Are you alright?”

“John?” Sherlock needed to make sure he wasn’t supposed to be addressing his Captain. “John, that was…. fantastic.” He winced as his ass made contact with the shower wall. 

John made quick work of washing himself, the diverted all his attention to Sherlock. Sherlock was half out of it, leaning against the shower. Apparently his brain hasn’t rebooted yet. 

John nudged Sherlock out of the stream of water took the bar of soap, lathered his hands up, and gently started massaging the lather into Sherlock’s skin. Being very careful when he reach Sherlock’s hips and ass, gently washing the cuts made by his own fingernails. John gets around to Sherlock’s front, and grins as he takes hold of Sherlock’s prick. Enjoying the feeling of the metal cage in his hands. Taking Sherlock by the hands, he pulled him back under the water and rubbed the soap off. Next he grabbed the shampoo and gently massaged it into Sherlock’s scalp. 

The only thing that registered in Sherlock’s brain was that he was in the shower, John was washing his body, and John’s dog tags clung to his wet skin. Sherlock was amazed at how empty his mind was. He could access any part of his mind palace without having to search for it. 

John turned the water off, got out and dried off. Handing Sherlock his own towel. 

“Come on, luv. We’ve gotta get ready.” John prodded Sherlock, helping him out of the shower. Sherlock dried himself off then smiled down at John. Wrapping his arms around him, he said,   
“John, that was the most amazing thing you have ever done for me. I love it when you take control, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you in this way before.” Looking down at the cage attached to his cock, “I’m not quite sure what made you think of this, but….” His voice trailed off and he kissed John hard on the lips. “This will be a constant reminder of you.” 

Sherlock went to the wardrobe and pulled out a bright blue suit. 

“Not good?” He said holding it up. 

“Sherlock, that is perfect. It’ll look stunning on you. Be a nice change from all that black you wear.” 

“What’s wrong with black?” Sherlock asked.

“Nothing, it’s fine. Just get dressed, Sherlock. We’ve gotta hurry. Our reservation is at 6. At this hour it’ll take us a half hour to get there, so we have to leave soon.”

“Yes, Captain.” Sherlock said smirking.

“Oi, watch it, or we won’t make it at all.”

Both men finish getting ready and head outside to catch a cab. 

“Remind me again why we have to go out to eat?” 

“Sherlock, we talked about this. This is what couples do. Ok? Get in the cab and shut up.”

“Yes, sir.” Sherlock quickly got in the cab and gave John a look that said “I can’t believe you just used that tone on me in public.”

“Give me that look again, and you’ll regret it, Sherlock.” John reached over, not caring if the cabbie saw, and grabbed Sherlock’s imprisoned cock, tugging on it a little. 

Sherlock couldn’t help himself, a low moan escaped his lips. He turned bright red when the cabbie looked back and saw what was going on. John just tugged harder and whispered in his ear, “Oh? You like this? I can feel you swelling up inside this cage… It’ll start hurting soon, Sherlock. I thought you had perfect control over your body? This is the second time today you’ve let it dissapoint me.”

Sherlock could feel the dog tags beneath his shirt, and the cock cage was getting increasingly smaller around his swelling cock. He bit the bottom of his lip and jerked his hips up, trying to get more pressure, anything… 

Without warning John removed his hand and looked out the window, and much to Sherlock’s chagrin, paid no attention to Sherlock for the rest of the ride. 

Arriving at Clos Maggiore, Sherlock paid the cabbie and held the door open for John. Rewarding him with one of John’s charming smiles. 

“Shall we?” he said holding an arm out for John.

“Of course, dear.” John took his arm. Together they walked in and were both taken aback at the scene before them. The restaurant was small, no bigger than Speedy’s, but it was beautiful. It had been turned into a botanical garden, with flowering vines affixed to the ceiling and covered in softly twinkling stands of light. At the far end was a fireplace with a hearty fire crackling away. The tables were round, with deep brown tablecloths that touched the floor with matching suede chairs. 

“Sherlock, how did you manage to get us reservations here?” John gasped.

“Owner owed me a favor.” Sherlock just shrugged. 

They were seated and a waiter came over to take their drink order. While Sherlock was picking out the wine -not really John’s area - John decided to test Sherlock. Making use of the long tablecloth, John slipped a foot out of his shoe and rubbed it against Sherlock’s inner thigh.

Sherlocks eyes grew wide and his breathing stopped momentarily and his eyes flicked to John then back to the waiter. He finished ordering quickly and glared at John. 

“Here, now? Reeealllllyyy, John?”   
“Why not. John shrugged and looked at the menu, moving his foot closer and closer to Sherlocks’ prick. 

The waiter came back with the wine and took their food order. All the while John was teasing Sherlock under the table.

“John..” Sherlock was trying hard not to pant, “John, oh god, it hurts.”

“Then I suggest you control yourself. Sherlock. Come on, then, impress me.” John said, teasing Sherlock with his foot putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin and closed his eyes. Pushing every thought out of his mind and focusing on the maze that was his mind palace. After opening a few doors he found what he was looking for. His childhood room, and on his bed was his dog, Redbeard. After a few minutes of playing with his dog he opened his eyes to see John smiling at him. John removed his foot and leaned back in his chair. 

“Very impressive, Mr. Holmes. Very impressive indeed. How shall I reward you tonight?” John let a wicked grin cover his face and it made Sherlock’s heart race. 

Sherlock was saved from answering by the Waiter coming over with their food. As the waiter was walking away John said, “Think hard, Sherlock. And hurry up and eat. I want to get home.” With a wink John averted his attention to his food. 

 

~~ Later in the cab on the way home ~~

“So, Sherlock, what would you like me to do tonight?” John’s voice was deep, low so the cabbie wouldn’t hear him.

“Oh, Captain…. I want you inside me… I don’t care how, I don’t care about the logistics! Captain, I just want you. I want to please you. Please…” Sherlock’s voice was pleading, but it was low, his baritone registers resonating throughout the cab. 

John grinned and spent the rest of the cab ride in silence, causing Sherlock to squirm. Sherlock could hardly wait for the cab to come to a stop as it pulled in front of 221B. The door was opened and money thrown at the cabbie before the cab came to a complete stop. John had to hold Sherlock back for a second.

Sherlock bounded up the stairs, stripping as he went. “Come on, John!! Er.. Captain!” Throwing his scarf behind him. John caught the scarf, grinning as an idea came to him. Entering the flat John slammed the door, making Sherlock’s ass jiggle as he jumped in surprise.

“Knees. NOW!” John said as he ripped his shirt off. Draping Sherlock’s scarf over his bare shoulder and he worked at his belt. The arousal that hit John was like a ton of bricks. The sight of Sherlock, naked on his knees watching his Captain strip. “Oh, I could get used to this.” John thought to himself. 

Once he was free of his own clothes, John walked behind Sherlock. “Hands behind your back.”   
Grabbing his hands, John took the scarf and secured them there. Walking back around John was pleased to see that Sherlock’s prick was looking rather uncomfortable in its cage. 

John grabbed Sherlock by the back of his head and placed Sherlock’s mouth in front of his prick.   
Sherlock opened without needing to be asked and John shoved his cock deep into Sherlock’s throat causing Sherlock to gag a little. 

Taking Sherlock’s head in both his hands, John forced his length down Sherlock's throat and held it there. Enjoying the panic that welled up in his eyes. It wasn’t until Sherlock started pushing against him that John let go. “Really, after earlier, you really think I’d let you choke? Don’t disappoint me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock pulled his head away, breathing heavily and hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, Soldier.”

Twisting his head down, Sherlock started slow, licking the underside of his Captains prick. Teasing him by wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue, tasting his precum. Twisting his head again, Sherlock took one of his Captains balls in his mouth and lightly sucked at it, flicking it with his tongue. He moaned in pleasure when John’s legs started shaking. Sherlock took his Captains prick in his mouth as deep as he could, whipping his tongue from side to side flipping the underside of his prick. All the while moaning and humming, causing vibrations to wash over his prick. 

John pushed Sherlock’s head away and bent down to retrieve something from his trousers. Getting to his knees he took the key and unlocked the cock cage, and Sherlock breathed out a sigh. 

John dragged Sherlock to the coffee table, pushed the papers and books onto the floor and roughly threw him down onto the table, not caring that his hands were still behind his back.

“Fuck… I need lube!” John started to get up.

“Uh.. Captain, If I may. There is lube under the cushion of the sofa. I keep it there for such an occasion as this.”  
John lifted the cushion and sure enough there was a bottle of lube. Squeezing some onto his hand he rubbed it onto his dick and stuck a finger in Sherlocks hole. Curling it up, trying to find his prostate. Feeling the small bulb of tissue John brushed his finger over it, sending Sherlock into a fit of moaning.

Dragging Sherlock’s ass so it hung over the edge of the table, John got on his knees and thrusted into Sherlock hard. 

“Captain?” Sherlock said hesitantly, unsure if he could talk.

“Speak, Soldier.” John grunted as he thrust in, every inch of his length being swallowed by Sherlock’s hole.

“Ooooooooh… Captain. Would… if it pleases you.. Please would you jerk me off.” Sherlock threw his head back hard, smacking it on the coffee table as John’s prick hit his prostate.

“Of course, you were a good boy tonight. You deserve it, Sherlock!” Taking Sherlock’s dick in his left hand John ran his fingers over the tip of it, teasing him at first. Making Sherlock moan and buck his hips. 

Sliding Sherlock back down the coffee table again, pulling one of Sherlock's’ legs up against his chest, holding him there. John started jerking Sherlock off with as much speed as he could muster This being the second time in one day, John found it hard to hold back.

“Dammit, boy!! Cum with me!” Taking his dick out of Sherlock,John leaned over, grinding his dick against Sherlock’s. The friction was amazing, and soon John was moaning in pleasure as he shot his load all over Sherlock’s chest. Looking down he was pleased to see that Sherlock had also made a mess of himself. 

John stood up, testing his legs. They were wobbly, but it would do. Holding onto the wall he walked to the bathroom and came out with a box of tissues. Kneeling down he carefully cleaned off Sherlock’s chest and abdomen. 

Grabbing the cock cage he secured it back on and pulled on the dog tags around Sherlock’s neck. 

“Come along, luv. I think both of us need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this one took me a while to get through. :(

It had been a few days since their night out. And other than kisses and cuddles before bed, John had not touched Sherlock since that night. Perhaps that is why Sherlock was in a particularly bad mood this morning. 

It was a typical Sunday morning. Sherlock had slept in late and was just sitting down to his experiment at the table. John walked out of the bathroom drying his hair off with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his neck as he sat down at his chair. Looking over he saw the morning paper had been placed on his table. Despite his temper, Sherlock was clearly trying to keep John appease. 

Opening his paper with a sigh, John flipped through the headlines. Sex Scandal, Royal Prince caught partying, Suicide bombings in Afghanistan. At the mention of the war, John closed his eyes. Images of his friends, injured or worse flooded his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his mind he looked over to Sherlock who was bent over a microscope. 

“Sherlock? Be a dear and make some tea.” 

“Ummmm No.” Sherlock didn’t even look up.

“Come again!” John voice was cold as steel. 

“No. I can’t be bothered to get up right now. You see…”

“Sherlock Holmes!” John interrupted. “I said make me some tea. And if you want out of that cage,” John gestured to Sherlock’s pants, “you will make tea quickly and quietly.” 

John never once looked up from his paper. But he could hear Sherlock’s sharp intake of air as he received his order. He heard a faint “Yes Sir.” 

“I said quietly, Soldier!” 

John flipped a page on the newspaper, feigning interest on an article about a school play.”Stage falls apart during play, students devastated.” John heard the kettle being placed on the stove. He looked up at Sherlock and pointed to the floor at his feet.

“Kneel.”

That’s when Sherlock made his first mistake. He hesitated. John counted to thirty before he got up, took a few steps into the kitchen, grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s hair and pushed him to the floor by his chair.

“I will tell you one more time… KNEEL.” 

While sherlock was obeying John pushed his pajama bottoms down and pulled his dick out of his pants. 

“You have until that kettle boils to make me hard and about to cum. You may use your hands or mouth.”

Sherlock positioned himself between his Captains legs and soon his head was bobbing up and down. His gorgeous lips were wrapped around the head of John’s cock, his tongue swirling around in fast wet circles. 

John closed his eyes, taking in the sensations. Despite himself he moaned when Sherlock’s long precise fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. Sherlock quickly fell into a rhythm. Suck - Swirl - Pump. The harder Sherlock worked the more he wished his throbbing cock were free of its cage. It had been days since John had given him any release. 

It wasn’t his intention to cum this quickly. But Sherlock was doing an excellent job. Without warning him first, John grabbed Sherlock’s head and pushed him down hard on his cock. Cumming deep in his throat just as the kettle started to whistle. Sherlock started to gag and tried to pull off.

“I don’t think so… I don’t want any mess. I just showered. Clean me off. Completely.” 

Having John explode in his mouth unexpectedly had turned Sherlock on more than he had anticipated. He loved when John went into Captain mode. He loved that he could turn John on simply by refusing to do something. 

Like this - he had said no to a simple request. And instead of asking again, or making it himself, John had gone from cuddly, jumper wearing John to Captain Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. 

Having a task at hand, Sherlock gave all his attention to swallowing every last drop of his Captains cum. Gagging as his throat is filled with cum, Sherlock locked his lips tight around his Captains cock, trying not to let any cum spill out. When every last drop was gone he pulled off, gasping for air. 

“Now, let’s try this again. Sherlock, tea. Now.” John pulled up his pajama bottoms and went back to half reading his newspaper, but this time with a smile on his face. 

A few minutes later Sherlock came over with a mug of tea. His hands were slightly trembling, and his eyes avoided John’s, as he handed him his tea. 

“Ah, thank you. You may go back to what you were doing. For now.” John sipped his tea slowly, musing over the paper. When he had exhausted both tea and paper get got up and went to put his cup in the sink. On his way back into the sitting room he stopped at the table. Leaning over Sherlock he wrapped his arms around him, placing soft kisses down the side of Sherlock’s neck. Moaning softly Sherlock leaned his head to one side, exposing more of his neck to John.

“Mmm there’s my loving Fiance. I knew you were hiding somewhere under those fatigues.” 

“Oh? Is that I complaint, Sherlock?”

“Never, John. God you keep me on my toes. Oh, I was going to head over to see Molly today. She saved some feet for me.”

“Oi, Don’t look so excited. And you aren’t keeping them in the fridge. Got that?”

“Well where am I supposed to keep them?” Sherlock placed the beaker down on the table and looked up at John.

“How bout this, I’ll run out and grab a small fridge, just for body parts.” 

Sherlock stood up and wrapped his arms around John, pulling him in for a hug that lifted him up off the floor. 

“You are amazing, fantastic, John!” Placing John back down on his feet he grabbed his face and kissed him hard before turning on his heels, reaching for his coat. “I won’t be gone long, promise.” Heading for the stairs he turned around catching John’s eyes. “I don’t say it often enough, and for that I’m sorry. But, I love you John.” 

Grinning and pretending to wave him off John chuckled. “Yeah yeah, I love you too, you git. Now go! Don’t keep Molly waiting.”

Sherlock hailed a cab, climbed in the back and closed his eyes. He felt a smile creep over his face and he didn’t fight it. John.. John Watson. That is all he could think about. Before that man came into his life all that mattered was his work. His deductions and hard facts. Then John came around and changed everything. John had even gotten him on a bloody sleep schedule. 

Upon arriving at St. Barts, Sherlock snapped himself out of his thoughts. Just thinking about John had gotten him slightly turned on. He was already uncomfortable enough in his cage, he didn’t need this. Not now. The cold air of the morgue would certainly be welcome. Entering the stairwell Sherlock carefully made his way down the stairs. He had not yet mastered the art of walking down stairs without the cage pinching. Entering the morgue he looked around.  
“Ah, Molly!” After he spoke he realized Molly had a phone pressed to her ear.

“Yeah, ok. Sounds great. Mmm, love you too. See you then!” She turned around, smiling.   
Smiling at Sherlock? No, clearly she was smiling at whoever was on the phone. Why, well Sherlock didn't have a clue. Why smile at someone who can’t see you.

“Sherlock! Hi. I was just..”

“On the phone, yes.” Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. Rubbing his hands together and spinning around Sherlock looked for the cooler he knew would contain the feet.

“Looking for this?” Molly bent over and pulled the cooler out from behind a desk. “I uh, had to pull a lot of strings to get you these. Please tell me you aren’t going to put them in the microwave.”

“Really? You too? That was one time! And John can’t let it go.”

Laughing, Molly handed the cooler over. “There’s four feet in there. Uh, what…. do you need them for?”

“An experiment… more importantly, for a case.” Holding the cooler up and with a slight nod of his head Sherlock gave Molly a slight smile. “Thank you, Molly. I’d, uh, love to chat.. but I’d best be off!” 

“Right, well tell John I said hello. You know, I miss you coming around the morgue. I see you less often now that… you have John.” 

“Yes, well. I’ve been a bit tied up as of late.” Grinning Sherlock walked towards the door. “Catch you later!” 

 

***********************

Three hours later John found Sherlock bent over the table, testing electrical currents through the feet he had gotten from Molly.

“Do I want to know what you are doing?” John looked over half disgusted, half interested. 

“That looks… fun.” Sarcasm dripped from John’s voice.

“I enjoy it immensely. It helps keep my mind from rotting. Also, I’m pretty sure that the idiots at Scotland Yard wouldn’t think to do this.” Sherlock looked up at John. “They’re about to send an innocent man to jail.”

Nodding John started walking away. “Well, clearly, Lestrade suspected something was wrong if he asked for you help.” Sherlock’s next comment stopped John in his tracks.

“I… uh… Hacked their computer.” Sherlock shrugged and quickly went back to his experiment.

Spinning around on his heals John looked at Sherlock dumbfounded. “You what?”

Not bothering to look up again Sherlock passively said “I was bored, and you had no new e-mails.”

“Sherlock! I asked you to stop doing that!” 

“Really? I mustn't have been listening…” Sherlock’s voice trailed off and he smiled as one of the toes twitched from the electricity

“Sherlock, it’s illegal.” John shook his head. “If you got caught…”

“I won’t get caught, John! I’m shocked that you would think I would. Hurt, even. So I hardly see a reason to get upset.”

“You could get the whole department in trouble if they use your results.”

“Only if Lestrade tells them I wasn’t asked to help.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at John.

“Roll your eyes one more time. Please give me a reason to keep you in that cage. Though, I was going to let you out, you earned it this morning.”

Sherlock’s eyes shot wide open and he took in a sharp breath, letting a smile curl up the corner of his lips. “In that case, no. I wont roll them again…. now.”

“Good, finish up what you are doing here and meet me in the bedroom. No more than twenty minutes, Ok?” 

Sherlock nodded and quickly went back to work.

In the bedroom John quickly changed into his Army Trousers and belt. Opting to omit pants, boots, and his shirt. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small silver key on it. Going to the closet John took out the bag with the toys in it and placed it on the bed. He had acquired a few news items, and was anxious to try them out. Pulling out a coil of bright red nylon rope he quickly cut it into four equal lengths, tying each length to the feet of the bed. Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a towel and placed it on the nightstand. 

Picking out a pair of thin black leather gloves out of the bag John slipped them on. Pre lubing the toys he wanted to use he placed each of them on the towel and wiped his hands clean on a corner of it. Taking the ball gag, he went back into the bathroom and washed it off to ensure there was no dust or fuzz stuck to it. Back in the bedroom he placed that on the towel as well. Going to the bag once more, John pulled out a black collar with one O ring on it, and laid it across the pillows on the bed. 

Looking around the room to make sure everything was in order, John smiled. Feeling his erection twitch, John pushed the excitement from his mind. He wanted to savor this, he didn’t want to to be over before it started. Looking at his watch, he sighed. It had been exactly 16 minutes. Peeking into the kitchen he could see Sherlock, still hunched over the table. 

After waiting another 15 minutes, Sherlock had made no signs of getting up. John allowed himself a secret grin. He now had a reason to tease the shit out of Sherlock. Going to the closest he got out the riding crop, and his gun from the pair of pants on the floor. Stuffing the gun into his waistband he grinned again.

John’s bear feet silently padded into the kitchen. Sherlock was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice John until the riding crop was under his chin, forcing him to look up at his Captain. His breath hitched at the sight before him. John, naked from the waist up, a silver key hanging around his neck… The key to his cage. His eyes fell to the gun and he involuntarily licked his lips. 

“Hello… Captain.” Sherlock’s voice was laced with lust and desire.

“Soldier.” John acknowledged him with a curt nod. “I am assuming you’ve kept yourself clean for my use? You’re already ten minutes late, and I will be very cross if I have to wait longer.”

“Yes, Sir. And.. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Save it. You’ll have plenty of chances to show me how sorry you are. Bedroom. Now.”

Then Sherlock made his second mistake of the day. He turned back to his work.

“Do you really want to play this game, Mate?” John’s voice was icy. Almost begging Sherlock to disobey again.

Sherlock blinked a few times, and without looking up at John he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to scrub his hands clean. John followed him, leaning against the doorframe, watching him through the mirror. Sherlock caught his eye and turned scarlet. Sherlock could talk facts until everyone around him was bored half to death, but he could not figure out how John could turn him into a puddle of desire by a mere look.   
Moving into the bedroom Sherlock took in the sight. But before he had time to react John, no, his Captain was barking orders at him..

“On your knees by the foot of the bed.”

“On the floor, or on the bed, Sir?”

“Floor. If you want to get on the bed you’ll have to earn it tonight.”

Sherlock quickly got to his knees and looked up at John.

“Hands behind your head.” John had to suppress a moan as Sherlock’s shirt stretched as he slowly raised his arms. “Mmmm… Look at those poor buttons.” John traced the crop down Sherlock’s shirt. Kneeling down in front of Sherlock John slowly undid the buttons. Making sure not to come into contact with his skin.

“Arms” John breathed as he pulled Sherlock’s shirt off. Running his leather clad hands down Sherlock’s chest he let a coy smile play across his lips. Sherlock began to quiver under his touch. Twitching each time his Captain’s fingers brushed over his nipples. On the fourth stroke, John squeezed hard on each of Sherlocks nipples, causing him to cry out. Laughing, he stood up, retrieved the collar from the bed and stood in front of Sherlock.

“Head down.”

Sherlock silently lowered his head and John buckled the collar on. Pulling on the ring he dragged Sherlock to a standing position.

“Finish stripping.” 

Doing as he was told, Sherlock quickly lost the remainder of his clothes, discarding them in a pile on the floor. 

“God, I love the sight of that cage. How’s it feel? Knowing that I’m in control of when you receive pleasure?”

“I love it, Captain.”

“Good answer.” John leaned up and smashed his lips against Sherlock’s, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. “Ooooh.. you are being such a good boy today.” Sherlock shivered as John ran a finger down his jawline. “Okay, Soldier. Sit on the edge of the bed, and spread your legs.”

Sherlock allowed himself a sigh of relief as his Captain got down on his knees and positioned himself between Sherlock’s legs. “Finally,” he thought, “He’s letting me out.” But no, John had other plans for Sherlock. Licking down the length of Sherlock’s cage, John looked up and gave him a wicked grin, and maintained eye contact as he licked down the length of each slit in the cage.

After torturing him like that for a full ten minutes. Sherlock was bucking his hips and moaning, trying to find even an ounce of relief. Standing up John wiped his mouth clean. Silently John pulled the chain from around his neck, and bent down and unlocked the cage. 

"Now then. It seems I have your full attention." With that John took the dog tags around Sherlock's next and gave them a tug. "You are mine, Sherlock. Mine to use as I see fit. Or not to use. Do you understand?"

Sherlock licked his lips, his voice hoarse from desire. "Yes, Captain. 

"Hands and knees. On the floor please." John gave Sherlock a quick kiss before standing up and picking up the riding crop again. Walking around Sherlock on the floor he ran his gloved hand down Sherlock's ass, down to his thighs and cupping his balls. 

"Do you really trust me with these?" Giving Sherlock's balls a tug. 

Catching his breath Sherlock bit his lip before responding quietly. "Yes, Sir."

"I want you to count how many hits it takes to turn your ass red. Think of it like an experiment."

Sherlock focused on a spot on the floor and nodded his consent. 

Even though he was expecting it the first hit made Sherlock jump as he cried out. "One!"

The next bit came just as suddenly, on his other cheek, with slightly more force. 

"Two! Three... Four... Five."

John rained down hit after bit, some soft, some hard, and a few with enough force to leave a ugly red welt almost immediately. 

"Twenty-five!" Sherlock yelled, voice strained, face screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His now rock hard erection was twitching against his abdomen with each hit. He wanted his Captains mouth on his cock. He needed relief. 

"Please, Sir. I'm not sure I can take much more."

John placed the crop down and gently ran his hands over Sherlock's red ass. 

"Come here, love. Look at me." 

Sherlock stood, rubbed his knees and look at John, whose face was full of concern. 

"Was that ok? Too much?"

"Oh, god. No, Sir!" Grinning Sherlock looked down, flexing his muscles and making his cock twitch. 

Grinning John followed Sherlock's eyes. "Hmm. It certainly looks happy to be free. I bet you'd love for me to touch it. Kneel on the bed please."

Pushing Sherlock's back so he was on his hands and knees again, John went to the nightstand and selected a medium size vibrating plug. Rubbing the tip against Sherlock's hole he slowly twisted it in a little. Once it was in about an inch he switched it on, making Sherlock jump.

"I don't want to hurt you. So I'd like you to move towards me until this is fully inside you. Take your time, I didn't prep you."

Sherlock slowly moved closer and closer, wiggling as he slowly impaled himself with the plug. Once it was in he stopped moving and his breathing became hot and heavy. John pushed the plug in and give it a wiggle, chuckling as a moan escaped Sherlock's lips. 

"Alright, Sherlock. On your back, head on the pillows." Moving around Sherlock he fastened his arms and legs to the rope he had waiting. Once he was secured John positioned himself between Sherlock's legs and reached for the gag. 

"Open." John slipped the gag in, and buckled it behind his head. "Now. If you need me to stop, shake your head hard three times. I'll stop immediately. The point isn't to hurt you, or push you beyond what you can take."

Sherlock nodded his head and moaned as John ran his hands up and down Sherlock's body. Leaning over him he started kissing Sherlock, starting from his neck down to his naval. With a grin John positioned himself over Sherlock's erection. Careful not to touch him, John blew his hot breath down the length of his shaft, letting out a laugh as Sherlock bucked his hips up.

"Nooo, I'm not quite ready to touch you yet. Well, not here…” 

Moving up so he was kneeling over Sherlock, he leaned down and kissed Sherlock’s jaw. Trailing soft bites down his chest, over his stomach and down his legs. Sherlock moaned and pushed his tongue against the gag, desperately trying to beg for more. Running his gloved hands along the inside of Sherlock’s thighs, John moaned. 

Licking the length of Sherlock’s erection he dug his fingers into Sherlock’s hips holding him to the bed. Sucking Sherlock’s cock into his mouth he swirled his tongue over the tip, rewarding him with a muffled, “Oh, Captain!” Moving so he was between Sherlock’s legs again, John wiggled the butplug.  
“Should I turn this up?” Sherlock’s eyes grew wide. “I take that as a yes.” John turned the dial, bumping the speed up to high. Grabbing the lube John squeezed a small amount into his hand he started stroking himself. 

“Jesus! This leather feels fantastic on my dick. Do you enjoy watching me please myself, Soldier? My cock is getting all the attention, while you’re poor ass is plugged up.” Supporting himself on Sherlock’s leg with his right hand, John continued stroking himself. 

“Mmmm should I make myself cum like this?”

Sherlock shook his head vigorously. Afraid John would cum, then just leave him suffering with the putplug vibrating on high. He moaned in relief as John wrapped a slicked up hand around his dick, stroking it a few times, slicking it up.

Positioning himself over Sherlock, John continued to stroke himself as he guided Sherlock’s cock to his hole, sinking down hard onto it. 

“I’m close, Soldier. You have until I cum if you want relief. Understand? Regardless, you’ll be going back into the cage when this is over. Well… maybe after you’ve had a shave…”

Sherlock gave a nod, and a muttered, “Mmmmhmm,” That turned into a scream as his Captain started riding him fast and hard, still stroking his own dick. Rocking back and forth on his soldier’s cock, John shut his eyes, feeling the pleasure building. Finding his prostate with Sherlock’s cock he moaned loudly and quickened his pace. 

Sherlock was mumbling something through his gag… it sound like… “Please?” 

“God yes, cum with me Soldier!! Jesus fucking christ! Make me cum!” 

With his orgasm crashing over him, John hardly noticed that Sherlock bucked his hips hard into him before letting out a loud groan. Chuckling into Sherlock’s chest John ran his hands across Sherlock’s body before reaching up and undoing the buckle on the gag.

“God, I love you.” John planted a kiss on Sherlock’s mouth. 

John got up on shaky legs, undid Sherlock’s bonds, and gently took the plug out of him.

“Come on, luv. We need a shower, and you need a shave before that cage goes back on.”


End file.
